Nos veremos en la otra vida
by Ungezeifer
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si el sacrificio de Zoro en Thriller Bark le hubiera costado la vida? y, ¿qué pasaría si robin decide acompañarlo? One-shot Zorobin


Todo había acabado.

Sus sueños, sus deseos, todo había acabado.

La manera en la que la miraba sonrojado, probablemente avergonzado por la situación; o como le inspiraba tanta seguridad al hacer las cosas. La manera en la que la hacía sentir mejor con solo un abrazo, o un beso; solo él podía lograr que las sombras de su pasado desaparecieran tan rápido. Todavía recordaba el momento en que confesó sus sentimientos, sumamente sonrojado, cosa que ella encontraba muy tierna; todavía recordaba el beso tímido que le dio por primera vez. Se acordaba de las noches que pasaban abrazados en el puesto de vigía, su olor a metal y cerveza. Podía pasar horas reconfortándose con memorias de su romance, pero sabía que nada de eso volvería y sentía un gran pesar en el cuerpo.

Entonces una idea paso aparentemente fugaz en su mente, pero lentamente fue adquiriendo más protagonismo en sus pensamientos. Ir con él, parecía la única forma de parar el intenso dolor. Sabía que no podía irse sin antes despedirse de sus preciados nakamas, por lo que cogió una pluma y comenzó a escribir.

"_Queridos Mugiwaras:_

_Con el corto tiempo que pasé con ustedes, lograron formar parte de mi vida. Tanto que podría llamarlos una familia. Sin embargo, la persona a la que más quería se fue, y pienso irme con él. Sé que probablemente se sentirán muy tristes después de lo que tengo planeado hacer, pero tengo que hacerles saber que si tuviera el poder, lo cambiaría. Saben lo difícil que sería para mí la vida después de lo ocurrido, por eso he reaccionado de la manera más estúpida y egoísta; no me sentiría bien siendo un gran peso para todos ustedes. Aunque no hubiera decidido hacerlo, no haría una gran diferencia; porque ya estoy muerta por dentro de todos modos._

_Brook: Tengo que confesarte que admiro tu persistencia, aún así nunca conseguirás que Nami o yo te mostremos las bragas. No conozco muchos esqueletos andantes, aún así sé que eres el mejor de ellos. Nunca pares de hacer música, y mándale saludos a Laboon de mi parte._

_Franky: Pervertido, tengo que decirte que siempre has sido una de las razones de mi risa. Siempre tendré en mente todo en lo que me has ayudado desde que nos conocimos. Creo que en este momento he llegado a la conclusión que eres mi mejor amigo ¡Espero que pienses en mi cuando el Sunny lleve consigo a la tripulación del rey de los piratas!_

_Chopper: Primero quiero pedirte una gran disculpa, porque sé que eres el que peor se lo va a pasar de todo. Sé la admiración y cariño que nos tenías a mí y a Zoro, sé que él también se disculparía si pudiera. Quiero que sepas que eras para mí como un hijo, que disfrutaba cuando me pedías que leamos juntos, cuando nos bañábamos juntos, cuando te ocultabas detrás de mí si te asustaba algo; en fin, son demasiadas las cosas que he disfrutado junto a ti. Estoy segura que a pesar del gran impacto que esto va a tener en ti, vas a lograr superarlo; y te convertirás en un hombre, o reno, de provecho. Eres un genio, y encontrarás la cura a todas las enfermedades sin ningún problema. Adiós, mi querido Chopper._

Robin tuvo que hacer una pequeña pausa para secarse las lágrimas, aunque esto no sirviera, pues las lágrimas seguían fluyendo. Sin más preámbulo, continuó la carta.

_Sanji: Déjame decirte que adoro lo servicial y caballeroso que eres conmigo; espero que eso nunca cambie. Aún me acuerdo de lo mal que te pusiste cuando te enteraste de mi relación con Zoro, aunque siempre se pelearan, sé que llegaron a ser mejores amigos. Aunque no lo quieras admitir, sé que estás deprimido por lo sucedido. Más te vale encontrar el All Blue; y como diría Zoro: Adiós, Ero-cook._

_Usopp: Eres una de las personas más inteligentes que he conocido, y deseo con todo mi corazón que te conviertas en alguien más fuerte. A pesar de lo poco verídicas que sean tus historias, siempre son y serán las mejores. Al final de la travesía serás un bravo guerrero del mar; y espero que te puedas casar con esa muchacha a la que tanto quieres, ¿o crees que no he notado el brillo que adquieren tus ojos al hablar de ella? Hasta pronto, Usopp._

_Nami: Bueno, gata ladrona, a pesar de tu avaricia, eres una muy buena persona. Sé que tu estarás muy afectada con esto porque al ser las únicas mujeres en el barco, sin mi te sentirás un poco sola. Me disculpo por todo lo que esto va a causar. Quiero que me entiendas, y que entiendas lo difícil que fue tomar esta decisión. Tú llegaste a ser mi mejor amiga, es por esa estima y aprecio, que te deseo lo mejor en tu vida. Ese mapa del mundo quedará precioso. Hasta pronto, Nami. _

_Luffy: Quiero comenzar disculpándome por lo que voy a hacer, sé cuánto valoras a todos tus nakamas. No tengo palabras para decirte cuanto te admiro, fuiste tú el que cambió mi vida para bien, a mí y a muchas personas. Me hiciste dar cuenta de mi deseo de vivir, y de lo cobarde que eran mis actos; pero no puedo, no puedo seguir viviendo con esto, no soy fuerte. No merezco estar en tu tripulación siendo tan débil, Luffy. No puedo dejar que me convierta en un peso más. Sin mí, estarás mucho más cerca de tus sueños. Hasta pronto, Rey de los piratas. "_

Robin de pronto sintió que le faltaba algo muy importante; entonces, cogió otra hoja, y empezó a escribir de nuevo:

"_Zoro, sé que en donde estés, nos volveremos a encontrar. Te necesito, te necesito demasiado; no puedo creer que me hayas fallado así, ¿a caso no me habías prometido casarnos al cumplir nuestros sueños? ¿A caso no me habías prometido que no te ibas a morir hasta cumplirlos? Eres un egoísta, Zoro, solo pensaste en ti en ese momento ¿No pensaste en cómo me iba a sentir yo en ese momento?¿No pensaste en como estarían tus nakamas? Me dejaste, me dejaste y ahora iré por ti. No encontraría nada justo, cumplir mis sueños sabiendo que tú tendrás la oportunidad. Nuestros nakamas me dan ánimo, me dan apoyo; pero yo no necesito eso, Zoro, te necesito a ti. Eres lo único que quiero en este momento, lo único que me ayudará a aliviar lo que siento. Te amo demasiado, por eso iré contigo. Espérame, Zoro."_

Robin se encontraba mordiéndose el labio para no sollozar; el sufrimiento que estaba pasando era tan intenso que no sintió cuando su labio empezó a sangrar.

Habiendo ya terminado su carta, se sintió satisfecha por el resultado. Rápidamente se secó las lágrimas, y procedió. Se encontraba triste, pero a la vez ansiosa, ya quería reencontrarlo. Quería ver su sonrisa, quería sentir su piel, quería sentir sus labios contra los suyos. Tomó la katana que tanto apreciaba su amado espadachín, y se proporcionó un buen corte en el antebrazo, se metió a la tina, y comenzó a recordar todo lo que había vivido. Sorpresivamente para ella, no sentía dolor, se encontraba mucho más tranquila mientras el agua se veía teñida de carmesí.

"Si supieras lo que acabo de hacer, Zoro, nunca me lo perdonarías. Pero soy una cobarde que no podría aguantar un sentimiento tan fuerte" Pensó aún teniendo la imagen de el gran "cazador de piratas" en mente.

Entonces, en el baño del barco de los piratas sombrero de paja; la niña demonio de Ohara, Nico Robin, falleció.

* * *

Hola a todos xd, este ya vendría a ser mi segundo fic, y vaya que me ha costado. Pero aún así no lo siento bien :/ Como sea, sus reviews me ayudarán a mejorar mucho y sería un honor que me los dejen :3 Me disculpo por haber matado a Zoro, y bueno, a Robin también xd


End file.
